Seeking Shelter
by ToniJerboa
Summary: Chahut was one week away from exile, and one day, a strange and mysterious woman appears at her hive. Can this woman help with her woes? Or will she become a foe? (I know this is a Hiveswap troll, but there is no Hiveswap category.)
1. Chapter 1: Countdown

_Hello hello all. I bring you a Hiveswap fanfic today. Its gonna be kinda fluffy, and so forth. Its with Chahut, and Innot. Along with TJ, and maybe a few other Hiveswap trolls. Who knows._

 _Alright, along with this, I will bring you what this fanfic will contain: Swears, violence, angst, a tish bit of lemon-lime goodness, suicidal thoughts, and so forth._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Countdown.

As Chahut lumbered back to her hive after hanging out with her friend Amisa, she let out a small sigh. She realizes the saddest point of making a friend on Alternia, it won't last long. She enters inside, setting down her bloodied axe, and walking into her respiteblock. Chahut sits at her scrapbooking table, pulls out a picture from her top, and looks at it.

It was her and Amisa with a freshly decapitated head, and they both looked quite happy. Chahut's face had a small smile on it, but it soon melted away. It was the cold hard truth. She knew she shouldn't have gotten attached, but… she just stuck. She was already pushing it by staying on Alternia a lot longer than needed, and now she's made a friend.

A friend she doesn't want to leave.

She looked over at her Alternian calendar, and notices the countdown for her to be exiled. Her heart drops. She only has one final week until the day. She growls in anger, clutching her table, etching claw marks into it. She slumps to her knees, and bursts into tears. She was hurting, and she was pissed. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to do the Empress' bidding.

She would prefer to be culled then go out to space. She sat on her floor, sobbing into her arms, letting her makeup run, and smear. At this point, why should she bother caring? I a weeks time, she'll be meeting her new commander. She just sat there, sniffling, wondering what things will be like without her around.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise. It was her Trollian. She wipes her tears, gets up, and walks over to it. It was her friend Amisa. "hey! i had a fuun time!" Chahut smiles softly. "heheh im glad you did liTTle blue. i wanTed iT To be special for you." She responds back to her friend. "thanks! youur the best!" She replies.

Chahut felt glad that she could make things fun for her friend, before she leaves.

"noT a problem liTTle blue." She responds to her. Amisa soon asks Chahut a surprising question. "youu know…why don't i come over to youur hive?" She asks her. Chahut was taken back.

She wants to come over and visit her? "...noT ThaT im againsT iT liTTle blue, buT… why?" She asked her friend. Her answer touched her heart. "simply becauuse. youu are my friend, and i'm going to miss youu. i want to spend the last week with youu." She responds. Chahut stares at the message.

She covers her mouth with her hand in surprise, and a tear rolls down her cheek. She finally writes a reply to her friend. "...i would love ThaT, liTTle blue." She wipes the tear off her cheek, with a smile. "great! i'll see youu tomorrow!" She says with a smiley face. "see you Tomorrow liTTle blue."

And with that, they both logged out. Chahut felt so lucky to have a friend that cared so much so much about her. It cheered her right up. She wiped her face, stood up, and went into her bathroom.

She washed off her facepaint, dried off, and went into her respitcoon. She jumped in, and got settled in. She had a grin on her face. She was looking forward to spending her last week with her best friend, before being shipped out. She soon drifted off to sleep.

 _Jegus, I brought the feels already. Bet you are feeling this in your heart. I bet it hurts. I've been there._

 _Antyways, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I hope to bring you more.~ See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: Calling upon the Messiahs

Chapter 2: Calling upon the Messiahs.

As Chahut woke up, she stretched herself out. She let out a small tired groan, and stands up. She goes to her bathroom to shower, and fix herself up. She hops into her shower, and washes herself well.

When she gets out, and dries, she dresses herself in her same outfit.

She doesn't really need to do her hair, since when she sleeps, her hair is done for the next day. She does her makeup, and brushes her large teeth.

She leaves her bathroom, and she goes into her kitchen. She makes herself a small breakfast of toast, and faygo. She chows down, and guzzles her faygo. She sits there. At her chair, with her hands in a bit of a praying position. She stares at nothing, starting to swim into her thoughts.

She can't help but dwell on her future. She wishes it wasn't like this. She wishes that there would be another way. Before she can sink into the deeper, and _**much darker**_ parts of her thoughts, she thinks about Amisa. She still can't believe she wants to come and spend more time with her.

She feels like that was a lie, or a joke. But some part of her, believes it's true. That she cares for her deeply, and wants to be sure she'll be okay. She soon gets up, and goes into her room, and bows. "...O Mirthful Messiahs… I call upon you in my darkest of times…" She starts out.

"I know there are plans for me to be exiled… But I ask of you… Is there a way I can escape exile? If there is… Please… Give me a sign. Any sign. If I don't receive a sign from you, I will know that this is what must be…" She finishes, with a low shudder. Soon enough, there is a knock.

Chahut jumps, and goes to the door. "...W-who is it?" She asks a bit hesitantly. She hears the familiar sound of her friend. "It's…. Meeeee!" Amisa squeals. Chahut smirks, and opens the door. She sees her little friend with a few bags. "Hey Little Blue." She greets her friend. Amisa smiles widely, and walks in as Chahut gestures for her to come in.

"Need any help with those bags there little blue?" Chahut asks her. "Its fine! I've got them!" Amisa responds back while setting them down in her living room. She pulls out a few games, and lots of other things that they would both enjoy.

Chahut smiles warmly. She can already tell, it was going to be an amazing week.

 _Welp, thats the end of this chapter! Sorry these are so quick, and junk, but I promise things will thicken up later! By the way, I wasn't sure how she would pray and such, so I guessed._

 _Once again, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I poured my soul into it!~_

 _See ya in the next chapters! Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Messiahs Sign

_Well hoi there, sorry for the late af update, but its here! Woooooo! Get it onnnn! 3 I wanna say thank you to all of you, you all rock, and I LOVE you all! 3_

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 3: The Messiahs Sign.

Chahut and Amisia began to play out a few board games together, playing by the rules and so forth. They play a few rounds, and stop for drinks and snacks. "So! Having fun so far Chahut?" She asks her happily. Chahut nodded softly while pouring her and Amisia's drinks. "Great! I'm so glad your having fun! Thats only the start of it!" She says with a wide grin. "I can't wait, Little Blue." She responds with a small giggle.

Before they can get back to their fun, they hear a knock at the door. Chahut's smile melts away, and she backs up. As she backs up, she bumps into her Messiah's post, and she looks up at it. It dawns on her. What if THIS is the sign? She snaps out of it, and goes to answer the door. "Noooo! Chahut! Don't do it!" Amisia whispers to her, while pulling her leg.

Chahut, slowly opens her door, holding her breath. When she opens it, she's greeted with a sight of a large fluff beast. Only… There was something much more different about it. It was dressed like a subjugglator, and had face paint on like one as well.

Chahut gulped loudly. "...C-can I help you?" She asks it. The beast looks down at her. "... Yes. I am looking for a small place to hide out. Some sort of robotic shit was chasin' after me." It replies gravily. Chahut frowned, and looked to the side. But soon came around to letting it inside. "...Come in." She told it.

The massive beast came in, lumbering, each step she took, making the Hive rattle. Chahut closed the door, letting a small sigh out. Amisia looked up at her with a pout. "...Chahuuuut, I don't trust that beast!" She starts out. Chahut patted her head, calming her down. "Relax Little Blue, I feel like they could be the fuckin' sign I was looking for." She says while looking at it.

The beast sat on the ground, trying to gather its breath, its fluffy chest heaving tiredly. Chahut went over to it, and sat in front of it, criss cross style. "...So… What's your name?" She asks it. The beast looks down at her with it's big glossy orange eyes. "...Innot. Innot Aobrej." The beast responds. "And yours?" They follow up. Chahut bows gently. "Chahut. Chahut Maenad." She replies to it.

She clears her throat, and tries to learn more about this new beast. "...So tell me… Innot… What are you? I'm unsure of what you are, or why your here… I feel like you're from a different… place…" She trails off. "Well, I'm a demonic goddess. I'm here, because I landed here by mistake, and its a long stupid dumb ass story. But listen Sweet ass, got any Faygo?" She asks Chahut.

Her cheeks were flushing. Was that… "Demonic Goddess" beast really staring at her in that..Way? "Uh… I do. I'll get you some." She replies back to her, while going to fetch some Faygo. Amisia walks over to Innot, and looks up at her in curiosity. Innot's glowish looking eyes look down at Amisia. "...Can I help you, Tiny?" She asks gruffly.

Her gravelly sounding voice made Amisia flinch. She was a bit nervous about this strange new person. Her thoughts were interrupted by Innots voice. "Hey. Tiny. What do you want?" She asks gruffly again. Amisia jumps, and stutters. "U-uh.. Y-you better not hurt my friend! She means a lot to me, and I would do ANYTHING to protect her!" She hisses at her.

Innot turns her head to her, and snorts a bit of soot into her face, causing it to turn black slightly. "Listen Tiny, I ain't gonna hurt your fuckin' friend. In fact… I may like to pin her down and-" Before she could say the next few words, Chahut came back in with some grape Faygo for her. "U-uh.. Here you go…" She sets it down in front of her. Innot nods gently, and snaps her fingers.

Innot shrinks down to a "normal" height right in front of them. Amisia's jaw drops to the floor, and Chahut's eyes widen. Innot grabs the bottle of Faygo, and guzzles it in 10 seconds flat, without taking a breath, with the sticky soda dripping down her chin, and breasts. "Mmmmm FUCK, that hit the spot!" She says before letting out a loud belch.

Chahut and Amisia couldn't believe their eyes. Innot glances over at them. "Thanks Sweet Ass!" She says while giving Chahut's ass a quick swat. Chahut snaps out of it, and her cheeks flush to a darker purple. "A-aah… Y-your welcome…" She says with a gentle stutter. Amisia gets between them. "Hey, hey, HEY! No touching!" She hisses at her.

Innot ignored her, and stared deeply at Chahut. Chahuts face looks a little nervous. "A-aah… Somethin' wrong?" Innot smirked, and snaked her arm around Chahuts waist. "... Yeah, your fuckin' hot, and making me wanna jump those BONES." She growls in a sexual manner. Chahut's eyes widen again, and she holds up her hands, to hault her. "A-aah.. U-umm.."

Before Innot could do anything sexual, she was struck in the head with Amisia's axe. Chahut flinches, and gasps. "Little Blue!" But to their shock, Innot still stands. She grabs the axe, and RIPS it right out of her skull, causing blood to splatter everywhere. She turns around to face Amisia, with a small annoyed face. "Okay okay, I get it. She's your girlfriend." She says with a snarky tone.

They both look baffled. "UH WHAT?!" Amisia shrieks. Innot had blood dripping on down her face, still standing. "Well, yeah. Thats your girlfriend or something." Innot says while dropping the axe at her feet. Chahut comes up to her. "H-how… Y-you… You are… Alive! You just got struck in the back of your head darlin!" Chahut says with a twisted face of pain, and confusion.

Innot looks down at Chahut. "Well of course I'm alive. I'm a demonic goddess. Its hard to fucking kill me. I do have a few areas where are FATAL, but. I won't tell you, because you literally just tried to kill me." Innot says while looking annoyed still. Amisia cowers behind her big friend. "Well you were trying to… Do something to her that she didn't want!" She responds while hiding still.

Innot's nose twitches. "...Look, I wasn't gonna fuckin' force her. I know WHEN to stop. She doesn't trust me yet, and thats fuckin' fine, and dandy. I won't cause her ANY harm okay?" She says while crouching down to Amisia's height. "And I won't cause YOU any harm okay? I'm just a little… Forward at times, but I can respect boundaries." She tells Amisia with a small pout.

Amisia still clings onto Chahuts leg, and soon nods. "O-okay… Just don't… Do that again… Unless she asks…" She responds while shyly coming out from behind her friend. Innot gives a small nod. "You have my word. I won't fuck your friend, unless she's beggin' for it." She says with a smirk and wink. Chahut's face turns into a smirk. "Beggin'? Darlin', I don't fuckin' beg." She says in a sassy tone.

Innot grins evilly. "Oh? We'll see about that." She responds, before sitting down. Chahut's face soon drops to a frown, as she peers at her calendar. Her eyes soon glaze over to a resting Innot. She bites her lower lip gently, and she approaches her. "U-uh…Miss.. Innot?" She starts off softly.

Innot glances up at her. "No need for formalities. Just call me Innot. Callin' me "Mizz" is gonna make me feel older than I need to feel." She says while sitting up from her leaning position. "Now, what can I do for you?" She asks. Chahut takes a deep breath, and she looks back at Amisia, and back to Innot.

She had never felt so nervous in her life. "... I… I uh… N-need your help… If you can help me with this…" She responds. Innots ear perk in curiosity. "Ah sure. Whatcha need help with? Need me to kill a bitch? Fake a death? Food? Sexual Awakening?" She throws out. Chahut shakes her head no, and looks more afraid. "..." She looks away.

Innot frowns, and scoops her chin. "Hey now, look at me. Tell Innot what you need help with. I'll try to help you, okay?" She says. Chahut takes a deep breath. "...I'm going to be exiled soon, and I don't want to work for the fuckin' empire. Bein' told what to fuckin' to, and not bein' able to talk to my friend…" She says while shuddering, and letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Innot's eyebrows raise slightly. "Ah, escape plan eh? Well luckily for you, I can help you." She says with a smile. Chahut's eyes widen, and she looks at Innot. "R-really? You'll fuckin' help me?" She asks while wiping her tears away. "Sure, why not? You helped me out, so its only fair." She responds with a warm grin. Chahut was thrilled! She hugged Innot tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you darlin'!" She said with a smile.

 _Well then! That uh… Happened! See! Innot is not just a sexualized beast! She knows when there is a boundary! And naughty Amisia, hitting her in the back of the head with an axe. Bad!_

 _Lol, anywho, I hoped you all like this chapter, and I can't wait to bring you the next chapter._

 _Since I no longer have a "job" I will try to bring more chapters at a faster rate.~_

 _This is TJ, peace, love, pizza rolls! 3_


End file.
